And then there were five
by Little Firecracker
Summary: Set during the first season, The team take on a new member. But she's not your avarage new mutant. She's half feral, half elemental. How will Alex adjust to her new life at sanctuary?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Little Firecracker

DISCLAIMER: as much as i wish it did mutant x and it's charactors do not belong to me however alex,denny and this story do.

Note: this is my first fanfiction so revieves good or bad would be apprieciated. thank you.

It was nine o'clock when Alex walked into the bar where she worked. The first thing she noticed was how busy the place was, in the four years she had worked there she had never seen it this crowded especially on a weeknight. A small smile crept on to her face as she thought how happy Denny must be about all this, a smile which soon disappeared as she relised how long it would take her to reach the bar.

It had taken her fifteen minutes, but she had finally made it to bar intact, where she was met with smiles from Sam and Jeff who unlike her didn't have the night off. As she walked behind the bar she noticed two men in suits watching her the opposite end of the bar, she didn't like the feeling she got from those two but she shrugged it off anyway.

"Chill alex they're just two buddies having a drink after a long day," she muttered to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Denny's voice from behind her.

"You talking to yourself again Alex? Because we talked about this before remember. I catch you again girl Im gonna send you off to the nut house ok."

She turned around to face him "Funny Den very funny." she told him

"I do try" was all he said as he began to walk in the direction of his office, before she turned to follow him she noticed the men at the bar were still looking at her.

"Wierd" she muttered again to no one in particular as she followed Denny into his office closeing the door behind her.

Inside his office Denny sat behind a small oak desk which as usual had stacks of paper work piled on it. While she made herself comfy on a small settee that had found its home in the corner of his office, it was quite convenient actually she would some times come in here on a morning and find Denny asleep on it,she herself had used it a few times after a long shift. Not that Denny would allow any of his other employee's to do this, but because like her Denny was also a little different from the people he employed not to mention the people that came to his club.

They were both new mutants Denny is a psyonic who's power is telekinesis. While she herself was half feral, half elemental, she could freeze objects with one touch and melt them just as easily with another. Being part feral meant she had a little animal DNA, canine to be exact. Denny was more like her best friend then her boss, in the four years that they had known each other he had found her an appartment, and given her a job.

"Some crowd tonight Den can you believe it took me fifteen minutes just to get to the bar? its crazy." she said slouching further into the settee.

"Tell me about it" he said getting up out of the chair and making his way accross to the settee and sitting beside her.

"I've been down and changed a couple of the barrels already."So what you forget it was you're night off or did you miss me that much?" Denny asked leaning back in the settee.

"Actually" she said leaning forward a little "I was thinking more along the lines of m.o.n.e.y." she said a small smile spreding across her face.

"Ah your wage, no problem." Denny said as he flicked his rist suddenly a small brown envelope flew from the top of his desk and landed on her lap. Noticing it Alex began to laugh.

"Now that's just being lazy you know that." she said as she got up off the settee, and began to make her way to the door, much to Denny's bemusement. When she opened it Jeff was stood there just about to knock.

"Whoa, Alex you scared me, is Denny in?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

She stepped aside for him to see Denny sat on the settee.

"What's the problem Jeff?" Denny asked sitting up as he did.

"We need another barrel changed downstairs and we're rushed off our feet as it is." Jeff replied

"Ah say no more" Denny said as he got off of the settee "I'll be down in a sec."

"Ok thanks Den" Jeff said as he turned around to make his way back to the bar.

Alex closed the door and turned to face Denny who was giving her a strange look.

"You psychic too now? Can i just add that to the list of power's you got?'' he said with a small chuckle.

"What? the guy's that heavy footed I could hear him walking down the hall without my feral hearing" she said with an innocent smile .

"Anyway as much as I love you as a friend and a boss I'm headed home, you're on you're own buddie" she said making her way to the door just as she opened it she turned around.

"Hey Den there were a couple of wierd guys at the bar mind if I go out the back?" she asked.

"Sure thing" he said as he followed her out of the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo" he said as he opened the basement door.

"Night Den" she said as she made her way to the back exit.

Note:This is the second time I have posted this story. I have fixed a few things . More chapter's coming soon.

If you are a buffy and angel fan I also have a story up called Futures Hope in the buffy section.


	2. Chapter 2

**story by**: **Little Firecracker**

**title: And then there were five. Chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: **as much as i wish it did mutant x and it's characters do not belong to me however Alex, Denny and this story do.

It was going on ten o'clock when the Mutant X team were in the Helix making their way to a club named shaxx that was located in the center of town, to pick up a new mutant who had recently appeared on the GSA's radar, it was a simple mission really get to the new mutant before the GSA did. It had been a quiet journey so far, Brennan and Jesse were sat up front piloting the Helix, while Shalimar and Emma sat behind at the rear of the Helix. Shalimar was the first to speak.

"So Adam this new mutant, why is she so important to the GSA anyway?" she asked from her seat behind Brennan.

The sound of Adam's voice filled the Helix."Well it would appear that either the GSA have suddenly taken an intrest in capturing non new mutants or she's extremely good at covering her tracks. I've gone over our database twice it's like she dosen't exist." Once Adam had finished the Helix was quiet for a few seconds until Brennan spoke up.

"So let me get this straight the new mutant you're sending us out for might not be a new mutant at all" Brennan asked

'' Which means we dont know what powers we're gonna be expecting or even if she has any in the first place" Jesse continued

The sound of Adams voice once again flooded the Helix "Look guys I'm in the dark about this women too, but I wouldn't send you into a situation I didn't think you couldn't handle." There was a short silence before Adam continued.

"All I know is that her name is Alex Matthews and she works at the club you're headed to now, we can't let the GSA get to her before we do. Adam finished.

"Ok Adam we're coming into range with the club now" Jesse said swicthing the Helix to stelth mode.

"Dosn't look like we're gonna be able to land on the roof of the club, buildings too small, looks like across the street will have to do" Brennan said as he brought the Helix down on the roof top opposite the club.

"Alright, let me know when you've got her." Said Adam

Meanwhile:

Walking out of the back entrance of the club, Alex turned around and closed the heavy duty steel door behind her and began to walk down the small allyway behind the club in the direction of her apartment. As she neared the entrance to the allyway a black SUV came careering around the corner coming to a screeching halt not far from where she was standing. She turned and began to walk back in the direction that she had origianally come from when she saw a similar vehicle driving towards her from that end of the ally aswell, as the vehicle came to a halt four men in suits stepped out in to the ally, she saw that the occupants of the first car had done the same and were starting to make their way towards her.

"Great this is just great" she said as she moved into a position where she could see all of them.

"Eight against one boys this is cheating" she said allowed to them as she moved into a fighting stance.

Suddenley the back door to the club opened and the two men from the bar stepped out into the ally.

"Make that ten." she said spotting them.

"Alex Matthews?" one of them asked

"That depends" she told him

"You wanna tell me what you want before I answer that" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

With that she flew into action delivering a nasty left hook to the guy stood nearest to her and then a flying kick sent him into the nearest wall, crumpling to the ground he lay there unconcious.

"One down." Alex muttered as more of them came charging at her.

Holding her arm out a white mist appeared from the palm of her hand freezing the puddle of water infront of her, the agents who had been running towards her skidded across it before landing in a heap. while they were regrouping she took on the two that had been watching her in the club, punching one so hard that he collided with the windsheild of the SUV. Turning to face the other guy she cornered him so that he had his back against the wall, she was just about to take him out when the remaining agents jummped her, pulling her to the ground the began to kick and punch her.

"Now boys didn't your moma teach you. never to hit a women?" Brennan called out as the team stepped into the ally

Seeing they had company the agents began to fan out, moving forward Emma sent a psyonic blast to the agent nearest to her.

"Sweet dreams." she said as he fell to the ground.

Two agents ran at Brennan who sent a series of kicks and punches their way, meanwhile Shalimar ran over to the young woman who was still been pinned down by two agents with a swift kick to the head she knocked one of the agents out and was just about to take one the other when Emma beat her to it sending a psyonic blast his way. By now Brennan was down to just one agent grabbing a fist that was headed towards his face he sent shot an electical current staight throught his arm, his body twitched for a few seconds before he fell to the ground.

One agent who ran up to Jesse seemed a little surprised when he didn't move but punched him anyway, The second before his fist made contact Jesse massed. While the agent clutched his hand Jesse grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the face. suddenly there the sound of a man's voice filled the ally.

"Stop!" he demanded as he held a gun towards Emma's head.

Brennan lifted his hand up electricity crackling at his finger tips, unsure if he should make a move.

"One move sparky and she's dead." The agent told him.

Before any of them could react Alex, who was still on the floor opened her hand and an glowing sphere of light appeared that went unnotced to every one, when she was sure the agent wasn't looking she threw the sphere towards the gun which began to glow, suddenly the agent cried out in pain and dropped the gun which was now melting on the pavement before he could move Emma kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Guess that answered that question." Shalimar said as she helped the young woman to her feet, the rest of the team walked over to them Jesse stepped closer to Emma.

"Are you alright?" He asked her

"I'm fine." was all she said.

"Are you ok?" Shalimar asked looking at the women who had a nasty cut along her hair line.

"Thank's for the save, but I'm going now." The young women said turning to leave.

"Wait, we need to talk, we're..." Shalimar began but was cut off

"No, we don't need to do anything I just..." the girl began but suddenly stopped, looking down she saw a small dart sticking out of her chest.

Spinning around Brennen saw that one of the agent's had regained consciousness and was holding a tranq gun, before the agent could fire again, he shot another electrical current at him, sending the agent the ground.

Alex stood there for a few seconds, not taking her eye's off the dart even as she began to sway. Pulling the dart out she stumbled forward only to be caught by Jesse who gently lowered her to the ground.

"Easy..." Jesse said in a calming tone

"I can't feel anything why..." Alex began to say when suddenly the ally around her began to spin.

Struggling against the drug that was working it's way through her system, Alex tried to remain awake, her eye's flashed a feral yellow before they closed and the darkness claimed her, Shalimar had seen this and thought she was going crazy.

"Did you guy's see that..." she asked.

Well that's it for this chapter, this is only my first Mutant X story so I would be very greatful of any reviews, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**story by**: **Little Firecracker**

**title: And then there were five. Chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as I wish I owned Brennan Mulwray, I don't Mutant X and it's character's are not mine. Alex and Denny however are.

I would like to start by saying a big thank you to **MX**, **sunshower89**, **secret, MobiusVarient, and bethany **for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it.

**secret** I haven't had time to check out the link yet, but I intend to before the weekend.

**bethany **I'm glad you liked the banner and I hope you like the story.

Thank's again guy's. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Alex woke to find herself lying in a small medical chair, squinting her eye's against the bright lights on the ceiling she raised her hand towards her throbbing head, tracing her finger tips along the cut that she had recieved during the fight in the ally, she traced the outline of three butterfly stitches wincing in pain as she did so. Someone had been kind enough to patch her up. Sitting up she began to take in her surroundings soon realising she was inside a lab.

"Well I'm not strapped down, that's always a good sign." she muttered to herself as she slid off the chair.

Looking around the lab she noticed there were two glass pannels, one at the far end of the lab and another a few feet to her left. Deciding that going out the back door might be her best option she began to walk towards it. The sound's of voice's coming from outside the lab stopped her in her tracks. She remained where she was stood and listened carefully. Five people. Three male, two female.

"Let's see what's behind door number two." she muttered as she turned headed towards the door at the front of the lab.

Sticking close to the wall she poked her head around the corner being carefull not to be seen, she watched the group through the glass pannel as a small voice in the back of her mind continued to remind her what curiousity did to the cat. Lucky thing she had canine DNA, she stayed listening carefully to their conversation.

"Well she's definetly a new mutant." Jesse said from where he sat on the step's of the dojo.

"Well, what kind of powers are we talking about here?" Adam asked.

"She's an elemantal. Thermal transfer, at least that's what it looked like at first." Brennan replied.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"She was on the floor, she pulled the dart out and..." Emma began

"Her eye's... they flashed." Shalimar told him.

"What you mean like a feral's would?" Adam asked

"Exactly." Shalimar replied.

"How is it possible, I mean did the experiments at Genomex go that far?" Jesse asked

"Well not while I was there, but who know's what they cooked up after I left." Adam admitted.

Alex continued to listen in, she recognised four of the group from the ally, they had helped her. But just because they had helped her didn't neccesarily make them the good guy's. The group remained silent for a few seconds, she noticed that the brunette had a funny look on her face.

"Emma?" she heard the older man ask.

The brunette didn't reply instead she looked over the man's shoulder and straight at her, by now the other's had seen her stood behind the glass screen aswell.

"Crap." Alex muttered.

Turning around she ran towards the other doorway, looking behind her she saw the two men from the ally running towards her. Before they were half way across the lab the glass screen slid close. Thinking quickly Alex placed the palm of her hand against the screen door within seconds ice began to spread across it freezing it shut. Pulling her hand free she began to run down the long corridor, stopping only for a moment to look over her shoulder for any signs of the others. Seeing none she turned in time to see a large metal gate coming down from the ceiling blocking her way out, she ran towards it but was too late.

Alex placed both her hands on the gate, so that her fingers were rapped around the bars, taking a deep breath as ice began to spead from her hands to the gate, it continued to so for a few second before it started to to seep back into her hands letting go of the gate Alex looked at her hands in disbeliefe.

"What the..." she began to ask when suddenly she heard foot steps coming from behind her.

"It's okay Alex you're amongst friends." Adam said as he approched her.

"Is that what you are 'cause I have friends and they don't try to hold be in strange places against my will." Alex said as she slammed both hands against the gate.

Alex turned to face the man who had spoke to her, stood beside him were the two women from the ally, and the dark haired man.

"I understant you're feeling a little..." Adam began to say but was cut off by Alex.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now." Alex said as her eye's turned a feral yellow.

"But I do..." Emma said stepping forward.

"Fear, confusion, distrust... but we're not the bad guy's." Emma told her.

Stepping forward Shalimar allowed her eyes to change too.

"We're not here to hurt you, but we can't let you leave just now, it's not safe. There are people out there who are looking to either put you in stasis or use you as a lab rat."

Shalimar informed her.

Both ferals remained silent for a few second's, each stairing into the others eye's as if some how comunicating with each other.

"Well it's nice to finally meet another feral" Alex said with a small grin as her eye's turned back to their normal colour.

"We'll now that that's out of the way...hey where's Jesse?" Brennan asked noticing that the molecular was missing.

Alex was just about to ask who Jesse was when suddenly he phased through the wall beside her, causing he to jump a few steps back in surprise.

"Present." Jesse said with a lopsided grin.

"Okay I've seen some pretty wierd stuff but that... top's the lot." Alex said.

"Like Adam said... you're amongst friends." Brennan said chuckling at the molecular.

"Wait Adam...Adam Kane?" Alex asked stepping forward.

"Look's like you're famous." Shalimar joked.

" Well now I know you're the good guy's...I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you." Alex said extending her hand which adam shook.

"Well now that we're the good guy's I woundered if you'd mind coming back to the lab and answering a few questions?" Adam asked.

"Sure, as long as I have the answer's." Alex said allowing Adam to guide her back towards the lab.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter thanks for reading and let me know what you think. The next one should be up either late tomorrow afternoon if I have time, and if not it'll be saturday at the latest. 


End file.
